Xal
Xal is a Worgen, Alteraci born Human, mercenary turned Argent Crusader, working with the Argent Bulwark under the command of Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong. He is currently serving as Naval Commander within the Bulwark. Appearence and Weaponry He stands roughly eight and a half feet tall and weighs around three hundred pounds, his coat of fur is jet black with a healthy shine to it. His fur seems to be upkept with the bare minimum maintinence required as well as a "healthy" light coat of dirt and debris. He has a long, bushy tail that to him has become something of a nuisance, as it tends to give away his mood despite his almost constant neutral expression. He also sports a long, thick mane that reaches down to about the middle of his back. His years of working as a mercenary as well as his time working as a blacksmith have given him thick, toned muscles that seem to ripple under his skin as they move and flex. His chest, back and arms are criss-crossed with several scars from previous battles, though they may be difficult to see under the thick coat of fur. His ears are long and pointed looking more like a Kaldorei's as well as giving him sharp hearing, letting him hear faint, distant sounds with ease. His muzzle is slightly longer than an average Worgen's and more pointed, better giving him the appearance of a wolf and enhancing his sense of smell to detect even old, faint scents as if they were new. His left eye is a deep gold that seems to shine with an inner light that takes in every detail of the people and things around him, while his right is covered by a patch with only a single diagonal scar to tell it's story. His claws are long and curved with grooves running along the underside of them. The pads on his paws are expanded and more sensitive, allowing him to feel every detail in anything he touches. He speaks with a low, gravely tone that seems to have a deep, but non-threatening growl behind it. He can often be found wearing his overcoat, on the back of which is featured the jack (flag) of his ship (Roseblud): a wolf skull with gold eyes over two crossed rose stems, at the top of each stem is a closed scarlet rose bud that closely resembles a blood droplet. 'Tattoos:' *'Back:' The Roseblud's Flag *'Left Chest:' A crossed cutlass and flintlock pistol. *'Right Chest:' A skull from every major race arranged in a pile. *'Left Bicep:' The world of Azeroth with a sword thrust vertically through it. *'Left Forearm:' Anchor and chain *'Left Palm: '''The word "Life" *'Right Bicep:' Dragon Skull *'Right Forearm:' Vek Tribal Design *'Right Palm:' The word "Death" *'Bottom of Right Foot:' The letters "ALT" *'Bottom of Left Foot:' The letters "ERAC" 'Equipment: *'Primary Weapons: '''A pair of twin cutlasses worn sheathed across his back. *'Secondary Weapons: 'A pair of twin .36 calibre revolvers in hip holsters hanging from his belt, or a pair of twin flintlock pistols tucked into the back of same belt. *'Tertiary Weapons: Any of a number of various knives and daggers arranged along his waist and sword belts. Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Alterac Human Category:Worgen